The Bird and The Butterfly
by GoneToKidnapFang
Summary: Fang left Max - They both moved on. But what happens when Fang what's to make amends? PART 12. Done. Sneek peek of the next one?
1. Chapter 1

**Fang: I feel so kidnapped.**

**Iggy: Where are we?**

**Me: My imagi-nation. I tent to steal fictional characters and put them in here.**

**Fang: What do your friends have to say about this?**

**Me: Nothin' they do it too ;) The Master from Doctor Who's constantly encaged in Violets brain.**

**Iggy: How... disturbing.**

**Me: Ikr. **

**IMPORTANT! I'm English so if you don't understand some of the words I write, just tell me. Like, when I write football, I mean soccer. You get me? No? Okay, let's roll ;) x [Ugh, I wish I was American :(]**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 1._

_(Fang)_

I began pacing around the sitting room in front of my new flock, the flock that had taken me in when I had no one, when I had left Max, when I was heart broken. The eight of them stared at me, probably presuming I'd lost my mind.

Lily swung her tiny, lily white legs over the side of the couch smiling brightly at me, eager to hear what I had to say, and even more eager to rat me out if I was lieing. You see, Lily could tell if a person was lieing, or telling the truth, the second they spoke. It was a rather annoying personality traight (sp?) the evil five year old had. But she was adorable. I had to give her that. She reminded me a little of Angel. Lily had bright, white-blonde hair that fell to the small of her back. It was silky, naturally straight and glimmered in the bright light of the room. Her eyes were a beautiful sea blue that matched her wings identically. Sure she was utterly loveable, but she was viscous, and I had to remember that.

Beside her, sat her twelve year old brother Scooter. Of course, his name wasn't really Scooter, it was Stephan, but he got Scooter because of his power. He was unbelievably fast. He could move around faster than you could blink, and what's worse, he was a trouble maker, and he always used his powers against us. Scooter's hair was the exact same colour as Lily's and he wore it messily spiked, slightly slanting to the right. His eyes were clones of Lily's and his wings also matched his sisters. They could have been twins if Scooter was six years younger and wasn't freakishly tall for his age.

Next was Ritchy, who I just so happened to despise, probably because he was openly vile to the three oldest girls in our Flock, Sammy, Violet and Jess. He hadn't told me his power yet, or the rest of the group for that matter, but he frequently told me, every time I stood up for the girls, that he would one day kill me with it. He's an complete freak. No lies. He wore his sandy blond hair smooth and perfect - god forbid he got a single strand out of place. Perhaps he would faint. Perhaps he would die. Lol. His eyes were a really bright green colour and he was rather short. His wings were a yellowy colour with specks of brown.

Sammy sat beside him, leaning with her elbow on her knee and her face smushed into her hand. I'd always liked Sammy, she was like a guy friend, in the sense that she love to wrestle with me and could always be seen punching someone, or sometimes even picking Violet up around the waist and running off with her. It was quite amusing to watch. She's sixteen years old and had light hazel hair, which was dyed, she was a natural blonde and her eyes were a light grey/blue. He hair fell with short layers to her bra line. Not that I look there, because I'm scared of her. But don't tell anyone. She'd never let me live it down. It probably doesn't help the fear factor that Sammy is really tall, OK, not really tall, but she's the tallest girl I know. Her power's funny in a way, because, and the guys will never admit this, but truthfully, in our flock, Samantha is probably the muscle. So, when the erasers come a running, Sammy's a killing machine, but her power is the ability to heal others of our kind at a single touch painlessly. Notice I say _our_ kind. The Avian-Americans, even though, in this flock, me and Nick are the only Americans. Sam's wings are red with flecks of brown.

Nick's next, and he's quite honestly awesome. He's African-American and is about the same height as Sammy. He wears hair in a wild afro which we likes to stick things in, like pencils, Violets hair brush, a twig once, you get the idea. His eyes are a light brown and his wings are grey and white striped. To be honest, I think he dyes his feathers. Anyway, his power's pretty cool, he can read emotions and make other people feel the emotions he wants them too. Like, for instance, the other night, we'd been up for hours. When I lay down to go to sleep, he kept making me feel nervous, but still sleepy, so I couldn't get to sleep. I was fidgeting all night and it had kept Jess awake so she picked up a crowbar that she kept in a plant pot in the garden (Why she keeps her crowbar there I shall never know... also, don't ask why the nine of us were camping in our back garden, it's irrelevent) and she hit him repetedly in the knee until he let me go to sleep. Then I think Sammy put her sock in my mouth, it tasted of Sammy's sock. (I only sucked her sock because I lost a bet with her. Please don't be disgusted.) Anyway, we've clarified Nick's cool and we have a bromance going on, lol. Nicks seventeen and should probably have been the leader of the flock, or at least second in command, but he's not, because there is a much more powerful, and terrifying duo on the block.

Next is Lucas, or Lukey boy as I like to call him. He's my best friend and an utter legend. My partner in crime, if you will. Like Violet is Jess' partner in crime. Damn those girls are evil... Anyway, Luke's sixteen and can read minds. It's awkward sometimes because once I was thinking a dirty thought, and I probably shouldn't have been because we were at a funeral and he turned to me, amongst all of the sorrow and heart break to grin and mutter this immortal world, "Duuuuuuude", then he nodded in approval. If I weren't a guy, I would have died inside. Luke has spiky bronze hair and large blue eyes, he's slightly taller than the average guy hight, yet still thinks he's epically tall... until Sammy dwarfs him of course. Lucas' wings are light brown with white speckles.

Next in line, the sole crushing miss Violet. Violet the violent as I call her. She's fifteen and one half of the mighty Vieica (Violet and Jessica) army who also happens to be second in command. Her only known fear - Samantha Oakly (I don't blame her). She has, you guessed it, violet hair... well more indigo, but I'm going to call it violet and there's nothing you can do to stop me! Anyway, her hair hangs just bellow her shoulders and she has a full fringe. She's short for her age and has quite small features. She reminds me a great deal of Lily, for, like Lily, Violet looks rather adorable, but she's probably the most evil girl on the planet. Of course, she's just playing, but she did break Jess' fingers once over a Crunchie bar incident and I believe she was called 'Vertically Challenged' ... . Which brings me onto this little fact. You know how I said before about Sammy being able to heal those of _our_ kind _painlessly_. It doesn't exactly work that way for Violet and Jess. When Violet broke Jess' finger's, Jess was so scared of the pain that would come from Sammy's power, that she refused the treatment and let her fingers heal on there own. I've never seen her power used on our commanders, but Sam says it's heart breaking to watch and even worse to cause the agony. Moving along, Violet normally wears satin bows in her hair or her hair in pigtails down her front. Adding to the cute appearance. Here eyes are hazel. Now for her wings, this is what makes her visibly different from us. Her wings are like silk and hang down like how you would expect an evil fairy's wings to fall. Her wings begin at the top, as a warm brown colour, then descent to turn into a sparkling silver. Seriously, she looks like a fairy. Her power's cool as well, probably the coolest out of us. She can control and manipulate the elements. Awesome much? She's sixteen too.

Now to our leader, and my personal favourite, sixteen year old, Jessica. She was the one who was paying the most attention to me, standing next to the fire place, twirling her dark cherry red hair around on her finger as it lay in perfect tight curls around her pale white face. Her eyes were a hypnotic greeny hazel and her smile was dazzling. But I would say that, being her boyfriend. Her wings were the most amazing. They were the same shape and design as Violet's, but the colours were gloriously different. They began with a shimmering, sparkling gold, then descended to a dark, glittering, coral pink, that lead onto a deep shimmering black. She was thin and average hight, although, nothing about her was average. I would say her powers were the coolest, but if I'm truthful, they're the more bone-chilling. All Jess has to do, to have you keeled over, begging for death, is to look at you, and wish for you to suffer. The perfect torture technique. Creepy ey? I like to keep on her good side. She can also form a forcefield around herself and anyone near by. Handy. Oh how I love my slightly insane, loopy, freaky girlfriend.

Jess slammed her arm down on the mantle piece and sighed. "Spit it out already Fang, or I'll just ask Lucas. Celebrity Juice is on." **[You guys really need to watch 'Keith Lemon's Celebrity Juice', it's the funniest program going. Tell me if you've seen it. Bang Tidy ;)] **

I shook my head, chuckling under my breath. She was so funny when she was serious. But soon I would bring on a typhoon of emotions, and she's kick my ass. "There's something I've got to do." I began, only looking at Jess, because if I was being honest, I only wanted to know her feelings on the matter. "I want to go back to my old Flock."

* * *

**So that's chapter 1, 7,119 words :O Oh I do spoil you ;)**

**R&R please x**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so I may have gotten confused with the word count xD. 7,119 is actually the amount of words that are in the first two or three chapters I originally wrote.**

**It's freezing here in England, the snow stopped yesterday, and it's turned to ice, so Imma go slide to the shops, buy my christmas dress, get some electric for my mam, then come home. I'm such a good child. (I'm 15 btw)**

**Also, I just found my touch screen computer that I've gotten for Christmas, so I'm not sure how long it's going to take for me to keep posting, 'cause I'll need to transfer all my documents, and such things ;) x**

**Anyway, here you go, enjoy (=.**

**

* * *

**

_(Jess)_

"I want to go back to my old Flock." Fang had said sheepishly, his eyes full of emotion. Sorrow mainly.

I felt my heart shatter and bleed and I could feel the wave of tears that desperately wanted to escape, burning my eyes. I contained it, replying with a nod. "Okay then." I said, tonelessly. "Go pack, bye." I turned and headed out of the sitting room door.

Behind me I could hear the loud slap that most likely came from Violet, connect with Fang's face. Traitorous tears began to spill from my eyes and consume my face.

"No, no, Jess wait. I don't mean like that." Fang gushed, zipping up the stairs and stopping in front of me.

"'I want to go back to my old Flock', sounded crystal clear to me. You know, I thought though, with us dating and all, that you'd break it a bit gentler to me." I hissed, pushing past him, crashing into my bedroom and slamming the door behind me.

I heard Fang grasp the handle of my door, then leave go again, and slowly slide down the wall outside my room. "I do want to go back to see my old Flock, but for a visit. To right some wrongs. I really hurt them when I left. But I learnt my lesson, and I would never hurt you like that." His voice was pleading, irresistible.

I opened my bedroom door slowly. Fang looked up to my tear stained face and stood up cautiously. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close as I placed my arms around his neck and fiddled with his hair.

"Sorry for scaring you like that." Fang whispered to me, kissing my shoulder, then burying his head into it.

I smiled faintly, tilting my head into his neck, "Hey, who say's I was scared. I was only highly pissed off." My voice was quiet and soft. The voice I only ever used around him, when we were like this.

Fang chuckled quietly and kissed my shoulder again.

I sighed and he pulled his head away to look into my eyes. "I'm going to miss you." I smiled, my heart still ached. I couldn't stand to be away from my remarkably annoying, yet caring boyfriend.

Fang kissed my lips softly then looked back at me. "I want you to come too Jess, I'd probably get myself killed without you. Especially since I reckon Max and everyone probably hate me now."

I hated to disappoint such a perfect face, but I had to. "Fang." I groaned. "I can't leave the Flock, Violet's a good leader, but I have no doubt she'd lead them into a civil war. They need me."

Fang rolled his dark eyes. "Obviously they'll come too, Jess. Like we could leave them alone." And he kissed me again.

* * *

**So, there you go (=. You likes? No? Augh, my self esteem just died a little. I know Jess seems soppy and a little high maintenance now, but she will change xD I promise =) She's a highly sarcastic young individual when the time is right.**

**BTW, sorry this bit was short. In my original draft, this was a part of chapter 1, but I decided to break it up a bit.**

**Iggy: *Hugs me* I want to be in it!**

**Me: You will be, Igs, you will be.**

**Iggy: *Still clinging* How soon?**

**Me: ... I'm not sure, I haven't written that far ahead yet.**

**Iggy: *Clinging with all of his might* NYAAAAAAA!**

**Me: Soon Iggy, very soon!**

**Fang: I like this version of me.**

**Me: Ditto.**

**Iggy: R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jess: LOL, and such shiz ;)**

**Iggy: :D Iggy time?**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Lucas: Little question: Am I the guy version of you?**

**Me: ... A bit. We're awesome.**

**Lucas: That we are. *Awesome Five***

**Me: *Awesome Five***

**Fang: I feel so alone right now.**

**Iggy: *Clings to Fang***

_Chapter 3._

_(Jess)_

I woke with a start, Lily was sitting on my stomach grinning. "'Ello pretty lady." She said in a Russian accent, her eyes wide. I for one was terrified. "Get up Jessie! It's time to go meet Fangs old Flock! Violet's packing your things now and Sammy's raiding the cupboards and Fang's washing your car because Lucas says he want's to make a big entrance and Ritchy's singing in the shower and Nick's stolen his clothes and - and - and-"

"And now you can go be annoying else where, Lils." I smiled, flinging her off me, and rolling her along the bed.

Lily giggled loudly and skipped joyfully the way all five year olds do, out of my room and off to plague someone else.

I slid to my wardrobe and began to sift through what little clothes Violet had left me. I grabbed a black vest top and some Henleys sweatpants, I proceeded to pull them on, ruffle my hair (Couldn't be bothered to brush it) and slip on my green, pink and white nike hightops.

There was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I smiled, finishing my mascara.

I saw Fang's reflection smiling at me. "Morning gorgeous." he was beaming at me. Probably expecting to get a lot of attention from me like he normally does after we argue.

I rolled my eyes and stood up to kiss him. "Morning." I paused, then smirked. "Wanting to make a grand entrance with the Lamborghini's were we?"

Fang looked mock-shocked. "Me? No!" He gasped. "I'm offended you'd even think such a thing!"

I pushed him arm, still smirking, and his tone went back to normal.

"We have to drive anyway. Last night when I was sucking up to you, Sammy and Violet got into an argument and long story short, Sammy's shoved a led pipe through Violet's left wing, thus leaving her unable to fly for the next few weeks." Fang had wound his arm around my waist and was pulling me down the stairs.

I fought to hold back my laugh. "It she okay?" I asked.

Fang nodded and smiled. "Yea, Scooter taped her up."

Once we were downstairs, I grabbed a handful of Frosties, swallowed them quickly the took a quick swig of Dr Pepper. "Classy." Fang laughed, gesturing to the way I threw down my makeshift meal.

I shrugged and exited the kitchen, making my way to the sitting room. I saw five smiling faces and two highly pissed off ones. "You're looking joyful today Ritchy." I grinned, which caused him to pout even more. "What's up?"

"Oh, you know, nothing much, just had my clothes stolen from me, but other than that, I'm freakin' brilliant!" He hissed, waving his arms in the air.

"One of your socks is still in my afro." Nick grinned, then turned to me. "So is your mobile."

Fang and I climbed into the gold Lamborghini, while Violet got in the silver one. "Fine, you can drive, but if you get one scratch on my baby, I'll break your legs." I hissed menacingly

"Don't kill the car, got it." Fang smiled cheekily, reversing out of the driveway and nearly taking down a tree.

I shuddered and clung to the dash board. My poor baby.

* * *

**Iggy: Err, Bonnie, why am I not in this bit?**

**Me: ****Officially you're in Chapter 2, but this is still, technically, chapter 1 in my drafts. I think you're in the bit with Max's pov.**

**Fang: ... O_O I was just scanning your private documents, and I saw what you have planned for the end of the story. It really hurt my feelings, so, I'm leaving.**

**Me: Huffy little reject.**

**Fang: UNCALLED FOR!**

**Violet: So called for.**

**Me: Agreed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heh, I've just finished writing a very funny, yet serious key moment in this story, which I just so happen to be in love with. I'll tell you when it's coming xD. Let's just say it concerns a gingerbread man, a tree, and some strong language.**

**Oh, and it's Iggy time ;) x**

**

* * *

**

_(Fang)_

I couldn't help smiling over to Jess who was hitting the axcellorator (sp?) with all of her might as we sped down the open road. She's allowed me to drive to the ferry which brought us to America, but I nearly squished several civilians, so she insisted that she drive the rest of the way. Violet was in the silver Lamborghini behind us and the rest of the Flock flew in formation behind her. By the looks of it, Violet was singing to My Chemical Romance, Na Na Na, I chuckled. Bless, she was evil, but so funny, head banging away to herself.

Despite the dread I felt about facing my old friends, possibly ex-friends, I couldn't help but feel a lot easier with Jess sitting there beside me.

One of my ass cheeks were asleep. How uncomfortable.

_(Max)_

I sat by my tent in the field in which we were currently residing in, casually throwing pine cones at a nearby Iggy.

"Seriously, pack it in." Igs moaned.

Dylan smiled, then looked over to the field. "Erm, Max, look." My boyfriend pointed.

There, in the distance, was one gold and one silver pair of very expensive looking cars speeding towards us, followed by a pack of six bird kids. What the actual hell?

Angel stood up and began to listen hard. Her brow furrowing. "Oh my gosh!" She gasped.

I stood up beside her. "What is it, Angel." I asked urgently.

"Fang," She gasped and my heart stopped. "And one of his ass cheeks are asleep."

I wasn't sure of what to make of her last comment, but Fang was coming back? With his own Flock? To challenge us maybe?

"No, no, he feels really guilty for leaving and just wanted to set things straight. He wants to make sure we're all okay and happy." Angel smiled brightly, she was nearly nine now. Fang had been gone for a long time. Almost two years now. And I was with Dylan.

To be honest, I wasn't sure what to do now. Punch Fang, or welcome him back. One one hand he'd left, but to stop me being distracted. On the other hand, he had left.

My heart only hurt for about a month or so, then Dylan... he just seemed so right. We were made for each other, literally, and I love him with all my heart.

The two cars sped faster, and the gold one swerved, nearly turning onto it's side. We all gasped and looked to Angel. "Fang wanted to drive and someone called Jess is driving too slowly for his liking so he tried to grab the wheel and she hit him with a crowbar." She smiled.

Crowbar, impressive.

The cars stopped a little in front of us as the Flock behind them landed in perfect formation. A little girl with very whitish blonde hair ran up to the car's passenger side door as Fang climbed out. The little girl dived into his arms beaming.

The next girls to get out of the cars were simply breath-taking. There wings I mean. They were so, pixie-like. Amazing. But a girl with dark indigo hair, who had climbed alone out of the silver car had rather a lot of white tape covering one of her wings.

The other girl, who I'm guessing had attacked Fang with a crowbar, Jess, I believe her name was, slammed the car door and stormed towards her Flock. She was muttering something quickly, and a girl with luscious layered mahogany hair looked over her head towards us. The brown haired girl shrugged and smiled.

Jess came and took her place beside Fang, who was still holding the little girl, just behind Jess, slightly to the left, was the girl who was taped up, and behind them, in a straight line, was the rest of their Flock.

"Erm, hi." Fang began, and Jess, along with a guy with spiked up bronze hair began full on laughing. Fang jabbed his leg out into Jess' shin.

"Hey!" The girl with the purple hair giggled, trying to sound tough. "We'll be 'aving less o' that."

"You sound like a farmer, Violet!" The little girl beamed, reaching for her purple haired friend.

"No, Lily, I need to used you as a human shield." Fang smiled, then reluctantly handed the wriggling girl over."So, hi." Fang said again.

Everyone stayed quiet. "Hi." I spoke up. Another silence. Putting him out of his misery was the least I could do now. "We know why you're hear, Angel read your thoughts."

The guy with bronze hair who was just recovering from his laughing fit raised his arm in the air. "Get in!" He yelled. "I'm not alone."

"Luke, shut up!" Violet hissed, and a block of water just missed his face. How cool.

I smiled. "Aren't you going to introduce us all."

Fang nodded, then looked around.

_

* * *

_**Fang: I like how I just get beat up now.**

**Me: I thought you left...**

**Fang: Hurtful.**

**Me: necessary.**

**Iggy: Lol at Fang, being attacked with crowbars.**

**Me: (= I like violence.**

**Violet: Same.**

**Jess: Ditto.**

**Iggy: R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, so this bit's a tad boring :/ I wasn't feeling very well when I wrote this so my comedy failed, but, what'cha gunna do :/.**

**BTW there is NO Fax in this, sorry (I am thinking about writing a Fax story though ;]) and Camile, Iggy say's he loves you too. :L lol.**

**Anyway, R&R, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_(Jess)_

Fool. I shook my head and sighed. "Violet, you're the most organized, list us please."

Violet skipped in front of us all and grinned. "Straight line please people. From youngest to oldest."

We did as we were told, because it was a bad idea to go across that cute little girls wishes. Vie pointed to Lily and began. "This is Lily, she's five years old and has the power to know if anyone is lieing or telling the truth. She's like my decibel." Violet smiled, then moved along. "He's Scooter, he's twelve and get's his name because's he has, like, super speed and stuff. This is Ritchy, I hate him-"

"Violet!" I snapped.

"I mean, I dislike him sometimes, he's fifteen and won't tell us what his power is, he also won't let Lucas read him mind to find out what this secret power is. He does often tell Fang that he'll kill him one day with his power. Freak."

Fang chuckled, he was standing on the other side of Sammy, who was also laughing.

"Next is Lucas or Luke or apparently, Lukey boy, but I think that's really gay Fang so stop calling him that." Violet laughed.

Fang glared. "Shut'chow mawth." He winked.

"Anyway, Lucas is sixteen and can read minds. He's like, Fang's best friend. They're a pair of freaks thinking they're better than me and Jessie, but there you go. Obviously you know Fang, otherwise I'd be in my lovely kitchen right now. He's sixteen and does that whole invisibility thing. Then there's that evil bitch!" Violet growled at Sammy.

"VIOLET! Language please, Lily's at a very impressionable age." I yelled.

"Sorry Lily." She smiled, then continued. "Anyway, Sam's sixteen and can heal your kind painlessly. But she can't do the same with us because we're part butterfly, not bird. She's also the reason why my wings like this. She maimed me with a led pipe because I slapped Fang, because he upset Jessie. Now I can't fly for a month or something."

"She took what I was saying the wrong way." Fang defended himself. "And that slap really hurt Vie."

"Besides, they made up, so move on Violet." Sammy yawned.

Violet paused for a moment then composed herself. "Jessie's next, everyone calls her Jessie, except for Fang, who's been dating her for ages now. She's the leader and is my absolutely smokin' hot best friend."

I rolled my eyes as she continued.

"She has the power to torture people by looking at the and can form a forcefield around her and anyone within close proximity. She's also eleven day's younger than me. Making her also sixteen" Violet squeezed in between me and Nick and smiled. "I'm Violet, obviously, and I'm sixteen. I'm the groups chef and I'm awesome. I'm the coolest, because I can control the elements. And last, Nick, he's seventeen, nearly eighteen and his can manipulate peoples emotions. I love his hair."

"We know who you all are." I smiled, sitting on the floor.

Max stepped forwards and looked at me. "I have a question, why do you keep a crowbar in your car?"

I shrugged. Fang smiled. "She keeps on in the plant pot in our garden too."

"You guys are British?" Iggy asked.

Violet nodded. "Except for Nick and Fang. Me, Sammy and Jessie sound a little Scottish or Irish because we come from the North East of England."

"New-Cas-Tle." Sammy chanted. She was a big football supporter, or soccer supporter, whatever you prefer.

_

* * *

_**Sorry it's short, but I don't really like posting two POV's on one page xD, not sure why...?**

**R&R,, chow ;) x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 I think (: How'my doing?**

**Iggy: Well, I've hardly been in it, so not great.**

**Me: You're in it a lot near the end. :'( Which I'm writing now.**

**Fang: But you must remember, Bonnie's like, ten chapters a head of everyone else.**

**Me: I like to plan ahead.**

**Iggy&Fang: R&R!**

**

* * *

**

_(Fang)_

Our two groups were getting on quite well, Angel was treating Lily like a doll, which Lily loved, Scooter and Gazzy were up to something somewhere and everyone else was mingling.

Jess lay across the grass with her head on my lap and I was leaning back on my hands.

Just then, Sammy came over from the car with Violet, carrying some food ingredients. "Hey, Jessie."

Jess looked up with her sparkling eyes towards Sam. "Yeah?"

"I just applied for a job at a mental asylum, they said I had to spend five hours with a crazy person. Want to hang out? I've got crayons!" She let out a loud laugh and sat down with Violet and Iggy by the fire.

I smiled, then stroked Jess' hair. "Don't listen to her, your psycho-ness is one of your best qualities." I laughed.

"Shut up." She laughed, reaching up and hitting me.

"Well there was no call for that!" I acted, mock-offended.

She grinned. "I saw a need."

Jess was my world, when I looked at her, I couldn't help but be blown away by her kindness, her curiosity, her intelligence, her beauty.

"UGH!" Luke roared glaring at me. "Seriously man, your thoughts are so soppy!"

Angel looked over. "Well _I_ think it's nice." She was trying to decide what dress to stick Lily in next. Then the little five year old let out a large yawn. Jess got up reluctantly, kissing me on the way past.

"Come on, Lils, time for bed. You can play with angel in the morning."

Jess picked up the nearly zonked Lily and carried her over to the tent Nick and Sam had put up before. The pair entered the tent and closed the door behind them.

"Jessie seems nice." a now thirteen year old Nudge smiled. "She's like you, but more mental."

I nodded. Jess was mental. And a tad evil. That's why I loved her.

Lucas threw his shoe at me. "DUDE! These lovey dovey thoughts are killing me!"

Ritchy rolled his eyes. "I don't know why you bother with her, she's a moron."

I glared at him and he glared back. "I don't know waht your problem is Ritchy, but I highly recommend you sort it out."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh don't worry, I will Fang, when you're least expecting it."

Ritchy stormed off and out of sight. I rolled my eyes. "His death threats are really starting to get boring now."

Luke nodded. "I'm sure he's used that one twice now."

"We should just kill him and get it over with." Nick suggested, laying back on the grass.

I smiled. "I would, but Jess won't let me. She says," I put on a high pitched girly voice, "'He's part of our Flock and part of our family.'"

Luke's eyes were wide with terror.

_She's right behind me, isn't she?_ I thought, and Lucas nodded. I turned slowly.

"You are _sooo_ lucky I can't be bothered to go get my crowbar." She glared, then she sat down beside me and curled up, resting her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my right arm around her and held her in.

Nudge smiled. "You guys are so cute." She laughed.

"Cute." Jess snorted and smiled. "I'm a chav from Newcastle, and he's like, some indi-rocker kid from America. Cute as cabbages us like."

I looked down at her. "Cute as cabbages?"

"I honestly don't know why I said that." she shrugged. "It won't happen again."

I rolled my eyes, then kissed her dyed red hair. "Yea, your definitely a chav." I smiled into her hair.

One by one the group made there way to there separate tents, I sat in Jess', laying on the air bed with her head on my chest, my eyes closed, savouring the moment. She was like my own personal heven.

"DUDE!" Lucas yelled.

"Sorry!" I called back laughing.

I felt Jess lift herself up, I opened my eyes. The second I took in her expression, my stomach did flips. Her eyes twinkled in the dim light of the tiny lantern and her hair fell messily around her, yet she still looked beautiful. She looked absolutely infatuated with me. Slowly, she leaned down and pressed her lips to mine, it was electrifying. Our lips moved in sync with each other as she played with the back of my hair. I held one hand at the small of her back, my other hand was in between her wings, holding her close to my chest.

"Go on there my son!" Luke cheered from somewhere.

Jess broke away slowly, kissed me passionately one more time, then clambered out of the tent. I sat there catching my breath. Faintly, the car door could be heard opening, then closing. Then I heard her light footsteps walk past the tent to where Max, Lucas, Sammy, Iggy and Gazzy still sat.

Bang!

"OUCH! JESSIE!" Lucas yelled. Bang! "Stop hitting me!"

"You, keep out of our heads!" She growled, smacking him with the crowbar again.

"You broke my wrist!" Luke gasped.

I could hear the glare. "That's not all I'll break if you don't shut the hell up." She hissed. "Sam, let him suffer for a minute or so, then heal him." She ordered.

I grinned as she entered the tent again. My girlfriend was so awesome.

Jess crawled over to me, I sat up and placed my hands on her hips, louring her onto her back as we kissed again.

Faintly, I could hear the others snickering outside as Luke groaned over his wrist. But to be honest, my mind was in other places, like how amazing kissing this girl was.

I ran my hands slowly along her ribs, and to my surprise, she leapt away, nearly knocking the tent over, in a giggling fit.

She panted. "Never ever touch my ribs there, I'm super ticklish." She was wriggling to try and rid herself of the feel.

The others had quietened down to listen.

I smirked, then lunged, riving my fingers all around her ribs.

She gasped in between bellows of laughter. "Augh! Fang stop it!" She was folding in half and flailing about like mad. "I will- AUGH- I'm actually going to kill you!"

I let her go then beamed at her. She smacked me on the arm, then crawled towards me again.

Jess was sitting on her knees, her eyes burning into mine as she lifted one of her hands to my face and slowly moved it down my cheek, down my neck and onto my chest. She then pushed my gently so that I was laying on my back again. Jessica then moved forward onto my chest and lay there playing with the back of my hair and kissing me once again. We lay like that for what seemed like hours, then she rolled over, rested her head on my chest, and fell asleep. I lowered my head and kissed her hair softly, then whispered, "I love you." Then, I was asleep too.

I woke up the next morning to find Jess quietly rummaging through her bag. She picked up her hair brush and combed her locks through. Once she was done, she plaited her hair to the side. I noticed she was wearing blue denim short shorts and a long, sparkling gold top. She glanced over to me, and noticed I was awake. "Hey," She smiled.

"Hey." I greeted her in return, she climbed out of the tent and walked away.

I quickly threw on my 'Greenday' tee and some black converse with black plimpsoles. Once I was ready, I climbed out of the tent and joined the rest of the group. Violet and Iggy were having some sort of cook off. Nudge and Angel were playing with Lily while Gazzy and Scooter were scheming away somewhere. Ritchy stood with Nick and Luke while Sammy made hand gestures towards him and Max and Dylan were holding hands talking to each other. I was surprised that I didn't care. I thought I'd feel at least _something_ when I saw them together, but I actually didn't care.

I walked over to Jess who was watching Violet and Iggy, smirking. I slotted my arms around her waist from behind her and placed my chin on her shoulder. She placed her hands on mine and lay back into me. I looked down at her bare legs, their smoothness glinted in the light of the morning sun. Then her phone began to ring.

_"I can't believe it,_

_It's so amazing,_

_I can't believe it,_

_This beat is bangin',_

_I can't believe it,_

_This party's blazing,_

_I can't believe it,_

_I can't believe it, yea."_

**[Check it out by Will., Cheryl Cole and Niki minaj.]**

Jess clicked answer on her Blackberry curve and took the mobile to her ear, I was still attached to her.

"Hello?" She smiled. I was kissing the side of her neck. "Oh, hi. Yea, I'm fine. America. Oh he did, did he." She shot Nick an evil look. I felt pitty for him. "Erm, OK." Jess pulled the phone away and handed it to me. "It's my mam." She shrugged.

"Hello?" I said nervously down the phone.

Jess' mam was always nice to me, but Jessie was always around at the time, so there wasn't a chance for her to show me if she hated me. "Hello, Fang." He voice sounded kind enough. "Jess is all right isn't she?" Now her voice was concerned, very concerned.

"Yea, everything's fine. We've just come to see some old friends." I assured her.

She paused. "Y-You would tell me if you guys were in any... trouble, wouldn't you? You'd all feel you could talk to me about it, and I wouldn't judge."

I smirked, I knew where this was going. "Trust me Mrs A, everything's fine, I just needed Jess for moral support, and where she goes, the Flock goes everyone's fine."

She paused again. "OK, as long as you're all all right. Goodbye Fang."

"Bye Mrs A." I clicked hang up and handed the phone back to Jess.

"What was that about?" Jess asked, turning so that she was pressed to my chest and gazing into my eyes. I felt my hears skip a beat.

"You'r mom reckons you're pregnant, I think." I laughed.

Jess rolled her eyes and kissed me softly.

I was very surprised by the amount of kissing that we'd been doing lately, and how close we were. Before the last week or so, we'd only kiss before we said goodnight, good morning, hello or goodbye to each other. And most of the time we'd do it privately. She'd never before last night kissed me passionately like that. It was normally just a peck. And she'd most defiantly never climbed onto my chest like that. Not that I was complaining or anything. This had been one of the best weeks of my life, you know, seeing my old friends, constantly being attached to my girlfriends face, hearing Lucas being hit with a crowbar by my girlfriend who's face I'm constantly stuck to. Life is good.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ritchy scowl and slump off into the tree's and dissolve into the darkness of the undergrowth.

"Are you happy?" Jess suddenly asked, very quietly.

I smiled at her, took one of my hands away from her waist and moved her fringe out of her eyes. "Jess, you make me feel at home, you make me want to protect you. I love who I am, when I'm with you. When you sit next to me, I can't stop smiling. When I put my arm around you, we fit perfectly. When we're together, I know it's where I'm supposed to be. When we're apart, all I can think about is you, and how I need you to make me feel complete. You're my everything, my sun, my earth, my moon, my sky, my stars and my universe and I love you more than all of that put together. So Jess, yes, I am happy."

OK, I don't want to toot my own horn or anything, but I do believe that speech was impressive.

Now, we'd never said 'I love you' before (While she's been concious.), so I was a bit anxious when Jess stared at me, mouth wide open, eyes bulging.

"Erm, well, I meant about being back here. In case you felt anything when you saw Max, but that works." She quickly wrapped her arms around my neck and our lips collided. She pulled away and rested her head on my shoulder. "I love you too, by the way." Then she kissed the hollow between my collar bone and my neck.

"Awe!" I heard Nudge, Angel and Lily squeak.

_

* * *

_**So that was like, a really fluffy chapter, it won't happen much again. xD This is there only main love scene thing.**

**Fang: I've decided I'm not leaving because she's changed the ending to something that won't crush my self esteem.**

**Iggy: My self esteem doesn't get crushed :D**

**Me: In the next story, you and Fang have man hugs!**

**Fang: Man hugs?**

**Me: Yea, you're all like, "You're my best friend, and I would like you to do this for me." and he's all like, "'kay, but only if I get to make the cake." And then you're like. "Violet's making the cake." and then Iggy's like, "DAMN YOU VIOLET!" and then Violet's like, "Amma woop your ass."**

**Iggy: O_O Disturbing. I don't want Violet to woop my ass.**

**Fang: Lol at Iggy, gettin' and ass woopin'.**

**R&R 3 x**


	7. Chapter 7

**:'( I've finished writing this story on my word pad, so all that's left to do if to post them (:.**

**I'm a bit upset to be finished, but I think the Epilogue is really good. **

**:') Lucas with his little comments concerning Fang's well being. **

**IMPORTANT!: I'm thinking about writing a kind of spoof thing about what Fang, Jess, Violet, Lucas and such people did before they went back to see Max, you know what I mean? My friend Violet helped me with the first couple of chapters of it and it seems pretty funny. You'll get to find out why Jess keeps a crowbar in plant pots and stuff. Also, I'm writing a sequel because this story's left on a cliff hanger (:.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think about the spoof thing idea in the review place (: **

**Enjoy xx**

**

* * *

**

_(Jess)_

I turned around and allowed Fang to hold me from behind again. Looking over to Max, I smiled pleasantly, wanting to make a good impression. "Any plans for today?" I asked brightly.

Max smiled back, obviously trying to be polite back. "I thought we could all go to the beach, sound good?"

I nodded.

Luke smirked. "You mean, like, a real beach? Where you don't catch frost bite from stepping in the water."

"Or maybe a half eaten, frozen seal might casually smack you in the leg as it floats by." Nick cackled.

Violet turned away from Iggy, fire in her eyes. "That was a great family day out and you all enjoyed it!" She roared.

Fang raised his eyebrows. "Vie, it was -6', and Lily caught a chest infection."

The little blonde haired girl nodded in approval. "It's true Angel. I was really sick."

We all got prepared for departure except for Ritchy who had nicked off. Violet choose to drive, rather than walk behind us, who were able to fly. Iggy went along with Vie in the car, no idea why, her music collection is quite good though, so he might have when with her for the sound system. It was a good thing the air was quite still, because there's one down side to having awesome wings like mine, if it's two windy, you travel with the currant, and sometimes that can lead you to tricky situations, like how I met Fang. Without that stupid gust of wind, Fang would never have knocked me out, never have apologised numerous times, never have visited 'Scooters Mutant Club&Bar', never have passed out under a bar stool and never have needed me to drag him back to where live for the night. Funny, he said he'd only stay a couple of day's until he got his head straight. Now, come to think of it, that's what Sammy and Nick and everyone said when they bombarded mine and Violets house. Evil little squatters.

I was glad once we were at the beach, having Papilionoidea DNA gave me a little less endurance and speed. However, everything else, I'm epic at.

Violet, Sam, Max, Nudge and I immediately got our towels out, and lay on the beach, soaking up the rays.

My eyes were closed, but I felt the shadow cover my body. "Yes?" I sighed.

"Come play in the sea!" Lily chimed, bouncing.

"Sweetie, we live in England, I need to get all the Vitamin D I can while we're here." I smiled half-heartedly to her. Her beautiful eyes were heart breaking.

"But I want someone to fly over the water and drop me in like Fang does at that lake near our house." She trailed off, looking away. "Oops."

"HE DOES WHAT!" I yelled.

I scanned the beach for Fang, and there he was, fully aware of what had just been said. He darted behind Iggy.

"Save me." He muttered as I approached.

"Fang, when was the first and last time you threw that five year old girl from great heights into a lake, that may or may not have chemicals in it?" I asked calmly.

Fang looked at his feet, then back to me, still hidden behind Iggy. "Two days after I arrived at our house, and last week."

Two days after he arrived... that would make Lily... "SHE WAS THREE YEARS OLD!"

Iggy chuckled. "Man, bad move. Cudda killed her."

"Thanks for that Iggy." Sarcasm dripping off Fangs every word. "But seriously Jess, nothing bad ever happened."

Max was by my side. "Fang, how stupid could you be. Lily's wings wouldn't have been developed properly yet." She was backing me up. GET IN!

"Yes, but _nothing happened_!" Fang moaned.

Violet was by me too now. "But what if something had!"

He'd obviously cracked under the pressure. "OK, OK, I'm sorry, it won't happen again." He urged.

I nodded. "OK, you're forgiven, but from this day on, I shall be issuing you 'Idiot' cards. Every time you do something stupid, you'll receive and idiot card. Collect three idiot cards in one week, and you shall receive and knee to the crotch."

Fang grimaced and Lucas joined us. "Hey, no worries bro, I used to get these all the time. The trick is, when she goes to knee you, beg her and use the, but-I-thought-we-were-friends eyes. She gives in straight away." He seemed pleased with himself.

"That would be a good plan." I mused, then gave a sly smile. "If Sammy wasn't doing the crotch crushing."

Violet smiled as Fang gulped. "Lol at your use of the phrase 'crotch crushing'."

Luke rolled his eyes. "No need."

_

* * *

_**Iggy: I was used as a human shield!**

**Lily: So was I, a while ago!**

**Iggy&Lily: Human shields together!**

**Me: Freaks.**

**Iggy: :'(**

**Me: I love you really Iggy! (=**

**R&R xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8 (= ~ I really miss writing this story :/ Ah well :L.**

**Sarah, I'm finished writing this story, but I was thinking of adding a new character in the next story to be Lucas' love interest. I fear he may be lonely :( :L. If you want, I can make you her, or would you prefer to not be romantically involved with the characters?**

**

* * *

**

_(Fang)_

After the incident where I was tag teamed by a hoard of angry girls, we decided to go for a swim, Jess and Violet on the other hand mumbled something about going to buy gingerbread men. They took the car anyway. They had been gone for ages, and it was starting to get dark. I bit my lip for a second, trying to decide weather or not to ring her. She could be in trouble, then again, if she wasn't in trouble, she'd issue me with and 'Idiot' card for invading her personal space and free time, and I for one certainly didn't want to receive a dead bollock.

But I called anyway, because I'm whipped.

The phone buzzed five times before going to an answer message.

"Hey, I'm not here right now, obvs, try ringing Fang or someone. If I don't like you, it's probably in your best interests to switch your phone off now." Jessie's clear voice rang.

I bit my lip again. Should I call Violet.

I did, because I'm whipped.

Iggy turned to me. "Why are you ringing Violet?" He asked, handing me her phone.

Great, there was no way to find them. "They've been gone for ages." I muttered.

"WHIPPED!" I heard Lucas call from a hole he'd been digging with Gazzy for the last hour and a half.

Sammy frowned. "We'll fly back and see if we spot them." She smiled, reassuringly. The she flapped her large wings and took off into the air. One by one, we all joined her.

My eyes were extremely vigilant on the way back. I couldn't fight that sickly feeling that something was very wrong. Jess took her phone everywhere with her. Once, she broke it, and held a funeral. An actual funeral for her phone.

Then, my heart nearly stopped beating. I pointed down to a golden wreck. The car had been crashed.

We swiftly descended and I dashed to the car, searching for her. The inside was completely destroyed and there were serious signs of a struggle. Scratches along the glass, made by fingernails. I shuddered, thinking of how scared they must have been to scratch chunks out of glass. There was only one person who could have caused this, only one organisation.

Iggy, Sammy, Lucas and I filled a bag each of essentials then took off into the sky. Lily was in tears. Just the four of us were going, if we didn't make it, we needed the others to save the girls.

* * *

**Iggy: I'm so cool (:.**

**Luke: I'll think you'll find that I, my friend, am so cool.**

**Iggy: :/.**

**Luke: :{D - I'm so awesome, I just grew a moustache.**

**Me: :{D Same, but mine is an evil moustache! MUHAHAHAHA!**

**Fang: ... **


	9. Chapter 9

**I think this is where we're up to :L See, one night of sleep and I completely lose my memory :S**

**Lucas: You dreamt about a never ending frothachino from Starbucks last night.**

**Me: That I did.

* * *

**

_(Jess)_

OK, so this is how it happened:

Violet crunched and munched on her gingerbread man, sending crumbs and debris from the cooked treat everywhere. "Vie, you're getting crumbs on my dashboard." I pointed out, smoothly and calmly.

"Congratz." She mumbled, more crumbs and debris, launching from her lips and smashing against parts of my car.

I twisted the side of my mouth. "Seriously Violet, one more crumb, and you're walking."

"Whatever!" She mumbled, sending a large chunk of chewed gingerbread man, hurtling towards my eye.

I was blinded.

"MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!" I yelled, trying to pick the biscuit out of my eye, at the same time as keeping control of the car. I failed miserably.

Violet tried to grab the wheel but it was too late. My rather expensive gold Lamborghini collided with a large tree, and died.

The pair of us climbed out.

My crowbar had scratched the window, and was in two pieces in my hands. I groaned.

Silence.

Violet turned timidly to me, I was shaking with anger. "Now Jessie, let's just calm down."

"CALM DOWN! YOU KILLED IT!" I shrieked, lunging for Violet. Water, electric currents and fire slammed towards me, but I bounced them off with my shield. More and more attacks went on, until Violet suddenly became a hell of a lot shorter. By that I mean, she fell down a hole. I dived in after her, hoping to crush her on landing. And we continued to throw attacks at each other. Until, of course, I cocked it up.

I tried to crush Vie with my shield, but unfortunately, it backfired, blasting through the hole and hitting a tree back in the outside world.

"Oh, shit." Violet breathed, as a tree collapsed, covering the hole with a massive thud. We were trapped.

"I'll ring Fang." I told her, grabbing my phone. It was smashed, the screen, the back, everything. There was no hope for it. "My phone!" I wailed, then Violet slapped me back into the moment.

So there we were, trapped, miles from the car crash, in a hole, covered by a tree.

Fantastic.

After hours and hours of smacking the tree with countless wind attacks, and my shield bouncing off it, the tree finally moved. We flew out, and made are way back to the car to asses the damage.

"Definitely dead." Violet sighed. "Looks like we're flying."

Lucky, again, that the air currant wasn't too wild, we made it back to camp just as the sun was rising. It was also lucky that Violet was able to fly at all, given the state of her wing.

Everyone was awake and pacing, Max spotted us and stared at us widely.

"You're not... at the School?" She yelled.

I shook my head. "No, I was in a hole, covered by a tree with half a gingerbread man in my eye. Why would I be at the School?" I asked, rubbing mud off my face and onto Violets arm.

"Because we found your car all smashed up. It looked like you'd been kidnapped." Nick said, matter-of-factly.

I shook my head, "No, just eye raped." Then it dawned on me. "Where the hell is Fang?"

It took me the grand total of five minutes to completely lose my mind with worry. His mobile was off, so was everyone else's. And he was long gone.

Violet and I got ready, packing water and a tiny bit of food, then took off to rescue the guys... and Sammy.

_

* * *

_**We're nearing the ends :'( Let's get emotional!**

**Iggy: :'(**

**Fang: :'(**

**Lucas: Man up bro!**

**Fang: Yea, yea, you're right. *Man's up***

**Lucas: You too, Iggy, Bonnie, man up.**

**Iggy: :'( Too sad, I can't :''''(**

**Me: *Man's up for the hell of it* I love how much Iggy's in my next story. **

**Iggy: I GET POV's!**

**Jess: ... Do _I_ still get POV's?**

**Me: Yeah, so does Fang, Violet, Sammy, and probably other people. Possible Nudge. I like Nudge.**

**Nudge: I like Nudge too.**

**Iggy: R&R (Yesterday was the first day of publishing, and we already had 96 hits and 21 visitors :D)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I felt I owed you more than a tiny Fang piece, because of my lack of postage over Christmas ;) BTW, I got my fancy, sexy touch screen computer. I'm tiping this without a keyboard. How swanky :L I'm epic.**

(Fang)

Great, I was in a cage. Again. We'd gotten to the school, and they told us they hadn't taken Jess and Violet, and obviously they were telling the truth, because Lucas read all the thoughts they were thinking as the ran through the Whitecoats heads. At least the girls were safe, and weren't trapped like us. Then again, they could have been eaten by wild animals for all I knew.

"Oh, god, you two! The girls will be fine. I've known Jessie and Violet a lot longer than both of you, and if there's one thing I've learnt, you don't spook them, freak them out, eat them or kidnap them. Trust me." Luke moaned.

The two of us?

"Yes, the two of you. You and Iggy. 'Oh, Violet's got a bad wing, she wouldn't be able to get a way.' BULLSHIT! Violet was in the house on her own once, before we'd even moved in. Jess was out at the shops and the house was attacked by twenty-seven Erasers. Violet held them all off and killed twenty-four of them. Trust me Iggy, she's a force to be reckoned with. She might seem all sweet, innocent and damsel-y on the outside, but the truth is, she and Jess could probably bust in here and there own and rescue us."

* * *

(Violet)

Jessie stared me straight in the eyes. "Right, Vie, have you got the explosives Gazzy gave you?"

I twisted my belt to reveille the numerous detonators, smoke screens and grenades.

"Good." She breathed. Then she made a kind of upset squeak and wrapped her arms around me. This was all my fault. If anyone had died, it would be my fault. "Be careful Vie, love you." She pulled away and smiled.

"Love you too, Jay." I sniffed, fighting back tears. If anyone was going to live, I really hoped it would be Jessie. She'd been my friend way before the School got us, back when we were in first school and eating flamonge at dinner time. What kind of sick twisted weirdo invented flamonge?

With our goodbye's said, I raced towards the main gates and pressed the buzzer.

"Hello Mr Whitecoat, it's Violet here, come to hand myself in." I turned to show off my wings. "See, I'm a butterfly."

The gates opened and I skipped in. If I wasn't facing probable death, I'd most likely be grinning right now because of how utterly cool I was. But I was facing probable death, so instead, I _tried_ to smile.

I was lead by one of the Whitecoats down corridor after corridor before shoving me into a dark room. I squeaked a little bit as I was pushed. A natural girl instinct.

"Experiment V14BNGBB, these four... things were found earlier this morning, breaking in to our labs. Looking for you, and Experiment J15BNGBA." The Whitecoat said coolly. "Are you on a rescue mission?"

I grimaced. "HELL NO!" I allowed my nose to stick up a little. "Ugh, why would I want to rescue them? I think it's clear I'm the higher species, and I do not wish to be associated with such filth as Avian." I glared at each one of the caged faces. They looked confused, and Iggy, oh Iggy looked crushed.

"That's nice to hear Miss...?" The Whitecoat began,

"Bell." I smiled politely.

"Miss Bell, but may I ask, why have you returned? You had escaped, and we had no means of tracking you down." He looked confused, also.

"Well," I smiled, blushing slightly. "You see, before we escaped, you didn't have a chance to make any males of our species. If we're going to survive on Earth, I believe we'd need both genders. In other words, Jessica and myself are in need of mates."

He nodded. "Ah I see." Then he turned his back on me to check a chart. And BANG! The explosive sent the cage doors flying off and knocked the Whitecoat unconscious.

"Come on!" I hissed, grabbing Sammy's hand.

"Where's Jess?" Fang rushed.

My heart stopped.

"Violet? Where's Jessica?" He asked again.

I shook my head. "She should have been here by now. She was taking out the guards so we'd have an escape route.

**R&R please maras ;) (Means friends) **


	11. Chapter 11

**... Well, this is the last part of the story... It'll post the epilouge a bit later and a sneek peek at the next one. It's from Iggy's POV (= because I love him.**

**Nearly finished writing the second one actually... I'm a little bit heart broken... Oh well...**

_(Jess)_

"I'm here!" I panted, dashing around the corner and straight into Fangs arms. "There was a vending machine. I bought some skittles. Want some?" I asked, pushing the packet forward. Everyone just stared at me. I guess it wasn't the right time.

We raced down corridor after corridor, until finally, we came to the erasers. It had worked out quite nicely, there were two for each of us. I simply stared at one, and watched him crumple to the ground, howling in agony and begging for death, while I punched the other one's nose into his brain. Not very difficult.

I was a thrill to be back into the wide open air, and I could sense that Fang felt the same way. Out of all of us, Fang's claustrophobia was the worst. That cage must have been hell for him. I flew closer to him and entwined my fingers with his.

"You OK?" He asked.

I smiled. "Yeah." And I was. "By the way." I smiled slyly. "You just earned one idiot card for that rescue. It was shit. There wasn't even anyone to save."

He shook his head at me and beamed.

We stayed in America for three more days with Max's Flock, then headed home. Violet was ecstatic about her kitchen, bouncing around like a maniac with the cooking utensils, like she did when we first bought the house. I went and stood with my mantelpiece where I belonged and Fang collapsed on the couch, where his butt imprint had remained the entire time we were gone.

**My mam was waiting for us when we got back. She embraced me - and I swear to god she was checking my stomach for children - then embraced Fang.**

Violet spent almost every night talking to Iggy on webcam and what ever else they were doing. Jokes, they were just talking.

Life was good again, just how I liked it.

* * *

**Since I'm in such a depressing mood, I think I might kill off Violet xD **

** Iggy: ...**

** Me: Just a suggestion. :/ I really want to kill someone off.**

** Max: I have a few ideas -.-**

** Jess: ... **

** Fang: I'll get the popcorn.**

** Lucas: Man up dude ..**

** I love Luke.**


	12. Epilouge

__

**Epilogue.**

__

_(Fang)_

Violet had her hands firmly on my shoulders while Luke grinned at me as he held the laptop with Iggy's smiling face plastered on it. Jess' mom was beaming at me, her eyes watering a little.

"Now listen," Violet began. "Don't waffle, just get it out there, but make sure what you say is memorable. You want this moment to be as epic as possible."

I nodded, "Don't waffle, be memorable, epicness. Got it."

It was Luke's turn now. "Jess suffers from angry mood swings, so if you do this wrong, I'll pack your room up for you and post it off to Iggy here."

Iggy chuckled darkly. "And if you do this right, you have to come visit and break the news to everyone."

I nodded to both of the comments then turned to the living room door.

Jessie's mom wrapped her arms around me quickly. "I love you so much Fang. Good luck." she was crying now.

"Man up, comrade." Luke said, epicly. (If epic is a tone of voice...)

Violet squealed with delight and hugged the pixel Iggy.

"OMG I KNOW!" I heard Angel scream, sitting down beside Iggy, all the way over there in America. They were muttering to each other now.

I opened the door, and entered.

Jess was standing in the centre of the room, picking at her fingers nervously. The poor girl. She was wearing a pink and black satin prom style dress that poofed halfway down her thigh in ripples. Her hair was now tomatoe red and hung in large spirals around her face. The room was full of orange scented candles and 'Take That - Rule The World' was playing quietly in the background.

The second she saw me, she shuffled over. "Fang, why have I been trapped in here for the last twenty minutes, listening to that song over and over again?"

I smiled reassuringly at her, and took her hands. "Jess, do you remember the first time I told you I loved you. I said, you make me feel at home, you make me want to protect you. I love who I am, when I'm with you. When you sit next to me, I can't stop smiling. When I put my arm around you, we fit perfectly. When we're together, I know it's where I'm supposed to be. When we're apart, all I can think about is you, and how I need you to make me feel complete. You're my everything, my sun, my earth, my moon, my sky, my stars and my universe and I love you more than all of that put together."

She smiled breathtakingly back at me, remembering.

"That love has tripled everyday since then, and will continue to grow forever." I bent down so that I was on one knee and took a black velvet case from my pocket, then opened it in her direction. "Jessica Isabella Andrews, I promise to love you forever. Will you marry me?"

* * *

**So, it's all over... Done. Finished. The end.**


	13. Growing up sneek peek

**Growing up**

(Iggy)

It had been two weeks since Fang had proposed to Jess, and I still hadn't heard back for him. All of us, over in America, were starting to worry just a little bit. He hadn't even updated his blog. Max asked me daily to check the thing, but there were just comments off fans and questions about where he was. He hadn't been answering his cell. Fang was completely off the radar. Violet hadn't told me anything, even though I constantly pestered her about his whereabouts. She just told me, "It's Fang's business to tell you, and if I do, my legs will be broken." I quoted her Geordie accent perfectly in my head.

Angel was the most annoying about this whole situation. "But I really wanted them to get married!" She'd sigh, kicking things as she went. "They were great for each other. Fang would control Jessie when she went off on one and Jessie would boss Fang around so he wouldn't go into an emotional coma."

Heh, emotional coma.

"Hey." A familiar voice grumbled.

Oh. Shit.


End file.
